colors of the night
by gummybear66613
Summary: I felt my attitude show up and before i could repress it I blurted out "What are you looking at?" he raised an eyebrow at me, the three men who were backing slowly out of the ally looked as if they pissed themselves. "Well-uh- beautiful, why don't you tell me?" he said holding back a look of sudden rage. "I would tell you my name, but I don't like clowns." Rated t for language


**NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION, PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM ANY GOOD. GOOD OR BAD TELL ME PLEASE **

**I am kinda nervous but, oh well. 3 LOVE YOU**

_**~gummybear66613**_

_**Also i do not own anything batman only my original characters :)**_

* * *

Gotham city, I don't know what it is that draws me to Gotham, but its something strong. Though i agree with most, this is no place for a woman. with the mob and other rogue whack jobs. however, I'm not quite normal either. A strange sense of familiarity washed over me as i walked along the filthy streets of the childhood was spent in these exact streets.

I looked everywhere in this city except here. Trying to find a nice, sturdy place to hide out isn't easy. not at all. And so that is why I am Currently being cornered in an alley by five drunkards who don't understand the words 'personal space'.

All I could see in the poor lighting was the frame of one fat, two skinny, and two fairly muscled guys about to _attempt_rape."Hey babe, you wanna have some

fun?" said the tub of lard. A smirk lit up my face and for this reason i was glad of the current lighting. "n-nn-no, please-please- don't hurt me!" One of the skinny

guys stepped forward to where i could see his face. If i didn't have a strong stomach i would have up chucked my dinner.

" oh, sweetie. its cute how you think you have a choice" ah, so he _was_just as stupid as i thought. I continued to beg and plea for mercy as they inched

forwards. as soon as they got close enough i pulled my hands from behind my back. I'm the palm of my hands laid my very..._special_... friends.

My butterfly knives. One was a deep blood-red while the other was a striking neon green. The men looked surprised as I showed my true.. colors. Hehe. I let a

Cheshire grin cover my face and went for the body builders first, grabbing one by the back of his head and stabbing my knife into his throat at the same time

throwing one into the others forehead.

The skinny ones tried to run but they froze when the ally filled with applause accompanied by a sharp giggling.

What the actual fuck.

" I must say, that was a.. ah-stunning pre-for-mance" spoke a nasley feminine voice as a medium built man walked out of the shadows wearing a purple suit

and make-up. I appeared to be the only one unphased by this unsuspected guest. Wow, so grown ass men who try to rape unarmed women are afraid of a

clown. nice. I let out a small giggle before i could stop myself. the, um, clown looked expectantly at me apparently thinking i should tell him what i was giggling  
about.

I felt my attitude show up and before i could repress it I blurted out "What the fuck are you looking at?" he raised an eyebrow at me, the three men who were

backing slowly out of the ally looked as if they pissed themselves. "Well-uh- beautiful, why don't you tell me?" he said holding back a look of sudden rage. "I

would tell you my name, but I dont like clowns."

And on that note i turned and made my way out of the ally not sparing a second glance at the joker. yes, i know who he is, but am I afraid of him? no way. In

fact, I was the only one who was nice to him. Your probably thinking "how do you know the Joker?" well i don't. Because when i met him he was Jack Napier,

and to me, he always will be.

LATER THAT DAY

Finally, after five hours of wandering around, i managed to find a suitable place. well, by suitable, I mean almost livable. It needs some fixing up, but I think i can manage. The abandoned motel, its kind of cliché but what else was i supposed to do. My old house had already been bulldozed and replaced with a fucking 7-eleven. the wallpaper is peeling of the walls and looks like its molding. The smell of homeless people and weed fill the air. After making sure no-one else was in the place I began to, renovate.

The first thing i did was take down the wallpaper, room by room. I took the filthy stuff and put it all in one room. I'll just tell people not to go in there. After i pulled down the wallpaper I focused on getting up any debris or trash just lying around. maybe I should just hire people to do this.

And so after contemplating for a few minutes I decided to just make people do it for me. I walked outside, the fresh air hitting me like water in a desert. God it stinks in there, I looked around until I found the nearest club _'Three Aces' _well, that seems legit. I could hear the music all the way out here. The smell of alcohol wafting out of the door.

I walked in and could feel the eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I made my way up to the bartender. "what can i get you sweetie"he said in a gruff voice, sounded like he didn't actually want to get me anything. "get her vodka, on the rocks" a new voice behind me stated. The bartender looked weary but with a nod of my head he got the drink.

I turned to look at the face that matched the familiar voice of Sal Maroni. My fathers best friend. I don't like him much. And he doesn't like me much either. "What do you want, Maroni?" I demanded more than asked. "word on the street was, you returned to our wonderful city." he sneered "I just had to see it with my own eyes" ugh, great, now people know I'm back. I was hoping to be inconspicuous but i guess that clown couldn't keep his pretty little mouth shut.

"yeah, well now you see me. go away" was my reply. "Just wondering" he started, ignoring my reply "If you needed any help in terms of, lackeys" well shit. Now I'm going to have to ask him if I can steal some of his men. " yes, actually i am" I murmured almost to quiet to hear, but I know he heard.

"I'll hook you up, If you tell me where your place is." ah, there's the catch. If maroni knows where my place is, he can easily burn it down, or tell people. I don't need people from my past showing up. So, I'll just find a new place to tell him and then take the people to the real place. " you can tell them to be at the old abandoned where house on second. and they better be there by Nine." I calmly said, but he knew there was fire behind my words.

I quickly got up and made my way to the exit. I didn't need to be here any more. I walked the two blocks back to the motel but went past it and circled the neighborhood for a while. I knew he was watching me. following me. I heard the footsteps behind me about ten minutes after i left the club. I casually reached into my pocket to grab my knives.

I quickly turned and the figure tried to hide but, there was nothing to hide behind. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face about an inch from mine. "you go back to your boss, and you tell him I said _fuck off_. you tell him Lucy says _fuck off" _and with that I let him go and he darted off back to whoever sent him.

When i checked what time it was I made my way to the where house to pick up my new helpers.


End file.
